New Generation
by RazorHaven13
Summary: Bella was imprinted on by Paul. Soon, Abby was born, after the rest of the pack had kids. The new generation of wolves have arrived, and none of them are ready for the drama that will be waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm writing a new one! This just popped up in my head one day while I was writing one of my other stories on another site. **

**Any questions? Just ask, it's gonna be a bit confusing at first, but things shall clear up! (Hopefully)**

**I only own the idea and the members of the new pack; everything else goes to Stephanie Myer!**

**(And everything will be in Abby's POV unless specified before hand)**

I stick my tongue out at Damian and Ryan as they push past me, stupid boys, "Be nice Damian!" His dad, Sam, yells from the porch. Damian stops and looks back, he grins and runs over.

"Come on, you don't need to stay here with the grownups! Come play with us!" He pulls me along the trail with them into the woods, I happily kick off the stupid white shoes and take off the dress that my mommy put me in.

I'm wearing a pair of shorts and a white tank top underneath. This makes the boy grin and we take off through the woods at an alarming rate. I'm able to keep up with Damian and Kris, the fastest boys of the group.

I'm Abby Lahote, I'm six years old. I'm half Quileute, and only cause of my daddy. I don't go to school until this fall, and when I do I'll be in second grade with Damian and his friends. I had to take a test since Kindergarten was too easy for me.

Damian is Sam and Emily's youngest boy, he's eight right now, but he'll be nine after school starts. His big brother, Luke, is fifteen and is in high school. I don't see him much though.

I trip over a log, and I fall to the ground. My arm starts to hurt when I hear something crack, I shut my eyes, "Abby!" Damian yells, I hear everyone stop and he runs over to me, "What happened?" He asks, I hold out my arm.

They walk with me back to Damian's house, "Mom!" He screams, "Abby got hurt!"

Most of the parents run out to see what happened, my mommy and daddy are the first with me, "What happened honey?" Mommy asks, I hold out my arm.

"It cracked." I sniff, finally starting to cry.

Emily sits next to me and looks at it, "It's broken Abby, you need to go to the hospital." She says quietly.

"I don't wanna!" I shriek, Damian takes my good arm and smiles.

"It's okay, I'll go and beat up anyone that tries to hurt you!" He says loudly. I smile and laugh.

"How did this happen Abby? And where's the dress you were wearing…and your shoes?" My mom asks, looking a little mad when she asks about my clothes.

Dylan and Ivan start to laugh, "She kicked off her shoes and took off the dress, duh. That's what she always does!" They both say, they're Quil and Claire's twin boys. They're ten, and completely stupid.

"Abby, why would you do that?" She sighs.

"I don't wanna wear the dresses! I can't run around or climb trees! I can't do anything in them!" I huff.

"Well, looks like our baby girl has taken a liking into what normal little girls wear." My daddy laughs.

Damian smiles and we head to the hospital.

I get a black cast and I have to keep it for two months, but I don't have to have surgery. I'm glad, and so is Damian. When we get back to the house, Damian runs with me to my house and we eat lunch before running back outside before my mommy and daddy can say anything to me about it.

So, everyone in our group! Damian, Luke (when he's around), Dylan and Ivan, then there's Jared and Kim's boys, Kris who is seven, David who is thirteen, and Ian who is eleven. Nathan is ten and his brother, Emmett who is almost fifteen, are Jake and Amy's kids.

So, there are ten of us, including me. Damian's brother, Luke, is in charge but when he's not here, Damian is. I don't mind though, Damian protects me all the time. He lets me play with them and he always stays with me until I fall asleep.

Damian is my best friend, and I know that we'll always be together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of New Generation. Hope you like!**

**Five years Later~**

"Shut up!" I yell at Ryan and Ivan. They grin and tackle me, "Get off me! Get off! Get off! Get off!" I scream.

I grab Ryan's head and smash it against Ivan's. He cries out in pain, "Damn it! Why the fuck did you do that?" He yells at me.

"You wouldn't get off me!" I yell, getting off the dirt of the forest floor. Someone's arms wrap around me and I hear growling.

"Leave Abby alone you fucking idiots." I recognize the voice as Damian's. My seventeen year old best friend kisses my cheek and says bye to me as they walk into the forest.

"Why can't I come?" I pout; Damian sighs and walks back up to me.

"Abby, not right now honey, we have to take care of some things with Luke," he says softly.

"You're gonna beat him up for getting around with those guys in Forks right?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Damn it, how do you know these things?" He asks, shaking his head.

"I'm not fucking stupid Damian! I know the shit that goes on! I'm going to the beach, you go beat up your damn brother." I growl, and walk away.

"Abby! Abby please!" He yells.

I kick off the stupid shoes I put on and take off running. I joined the track team, so I've gotten faster. Instead of going to the beach, I run towards the cliffs.

I make it to the taller of the cliffs, and I pull off the shorts that I stole from Damian and the tank top. I always keep on my bikini now, since I never know when we'll be going swimming.

I turn around at the edge; I know Damian and the guys would be pissed if they saw me doing this. I take a deep breath, "Abby! Stop right now!" I look to my right and see Damian.

"Leave me alone." Then, I do a back flip down.

"Abby!" Damian screams.

I grin and shut my eyes. I'm able to do another flip before I land in the freezing water.

I go under and swim around, the currents push me out farther than I want. So I just swim back to the beach. Dylan and Kris are waiting for me; I wink at them and walk out of the water, "Go. To. Hell." I say in my sweetest voice.

"Abby, you fucking worried us!" Kris yells, grabbing my arm. I wince, "Abby?"

I pull away, "None of your damn business."

"I can make it Damian's business though, he would kill for you and you know that. What happened to you?" He asks, searching my eyes, "Ever since you and that Logan kid starting going out you've changed, and not for the better."

I shrug, "He just…" I can't finish the sentence.

"Abby, if that fucker hurt you, you know you can tell us right?" Dylan says.

I shrug again, "I don't know you guys, I mean, it's no big deal."

"What's no big deal? The fact that you could've fucking killed yourself?" I look over at Damian.

With my eyes downcast, I start to walk back towards my house. I hear them whispering and I take a chance to glance back at them.

I shake my head and I hear a horn honk, "Abby!" I look up and see Logan standing at the end of the path, "Get up here!"

When I get up there, I walk past him, I'm not in the mood for his shit today. He grabs my arm, "Where are you going?" He asks.

"Home," I mutter, pulling away from him.

He growls and tries to grab me again, but Damian grabs him, "Don't fucking put your hands on her!" I watch as his eyes go dark.

"Or what?" Logan grins, "Let's see, hey Abby, how many times have we-" Damian punches him.

Then, he looks at me, "Abby, did you two seriously have sex?" He asks pain evident in his voice.

I look down at an unconscious Logan, "I wouldn't exactly call it sex," I mumble.

Damian motions for me to go on, "It's okay Abby, you can tell me."

"It was more like…" My voice fades off, I just shrug, "He took what he wanted."

I take a chance to weigh his expression. He. Looks. Pissed. No, scratch that, livid.

With that, I take off running. I don't bother to look back as I run into my house, pushing my dad into a wall along the way.

"Abby?" He asks, I shut my door and lock it.

I walk over to my bed and curl up in the corner with my blanket wrapped around me. Tears start to leak from my cheeks; I don't wanna remember anything right now. I've built up a resistance to everything that Logan has done to me.

I've learned to hide it from Damian so well; I never wanted him to find out. I know it would devastate him, and now he's found out my little secret. I hate myself so damn much.

There's a soft knock at my door, "Abby, its Damian," he says softly, "you know I can pick locks baby girl. Please just open the door."

I slowly get up and make my way over to the purple and black spray painted door. I turn the knob and the lock clicks. Damian is standing there with his arms open, I throw myself at him.

He brushes my hair back and kisses my forehead, "Hey, its okay." He whispers, "I'm here now, I won't anyone put their hands on you ever again." He rubs my back and I wrap my arms around his neck.

It's not very long until our entire group is on my bed. Two twin sized beds pushed side by side, Damian has me in his lap with his arms around my waist.

"Jesus Christ Abby…" The twins say, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I don't need my friends going to jail for murder." I shrug, "I need you guys here with me. I can't lose you guys," I say.

Damian laughs, "Well, let's see, how many bones have you broken thanks to us?" He asks.

Ryan laughs, "True, true. The first was your arm huh? When you were six!"

"Then your leg, when you were seven!" Kris adds.

"What about your collar bone and sternum during the bike accident?" Ivan asks, "And you ended up in the hospital cause of the broken ribs too!"

"You were a fragile ten year old." Damian grins, "So, did Logan break any of your bones?"

I nod, "Ribs, leg, arm, wrist, back, my pelvis at one point…last year, when I was in the hospital." I sigh in defeat.

"So, it wasn't cause you had a seizure?" Emmett asks.

"No, I did have a seizure, but the broken pelvis was after Logan smashed my head against a concrete wall," I explain.

Damian rests his head on my shoulder, "Holy shit!" I yell, quickly pulling out of his grasp and turning to face him, "You're burning up!" I shriek.

He sighs, "Yeah, I don't feel too good."

I look at the guys, "Out! Leave now! Damian needs to rest and I'm not letting him go home like this!" I growl. They immediately comply and they're out within seconds.

I make him take his shirt and pants off. He grins, "Like what you see?" The cocky grin on his face makes me roll my eyes.

"Idiot, just lie down," I sigh.

He gives me this look and I huff, "Fine." I go and get changed into some shorts and a T-shirt, and then I curl up next to him.

He wraps his arms around me, "Love you Abby."

"Love you too Damian." I whisper and he falls asleep, I place my hand back on his forehead, he is burning up. I'll have to take him home tomorrow, no matter how much I want to.


End file.
